Loveless
by trulybliss08
Summary: "Nobody has ever loved me as much as I have loved him" Part 2 featuring Craig is now up, and yes, I had to bump the rating up to M due to the slashy goodness!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is what happens when you stay up all night on a sugar high and listening to the 'Spring Awakening' soundtrack. Ok so like I said in the summery, this is just a little Creek one shot about masturbation. I don't own south park or spring awakening (don't worry it isn't a song fic, but I may have let a lyric or two slip in so I'll just disclaim to be safe)

...

Nobody has ever loved me as much as I have loved him. They may have tried, I'm sure. But, my love for him is grandiose and explicit. It is a beast that threatens to consume me should I not give in to its wanton desires. It keeps me up at night playing its twisted images in my brain over and over until I have no choice but to grab a fist full of burning hot flesh and hold on as tightly as I can lest I slip and fall into its abyss.

In the dark I know so well I work out all my frustration tugging almost painfully in an attempt to wretch myself from this nightmare. Afterwards, as I lay spent and covered in my own sticky sorrow the beast returns and whispers to me. There is no hiding from the ghost in my mind. It cradles me into its warmth and keeps me safe. But, no matter how I toss and turn I find no rest in its arms.

I close my eyes and pretend I am wrapped up in him. His strong arms holding me ever so tightly and my face buried in his ebony hair. I breathe in the sweet smell of him like the air after it rains. He is my sole comfort and he knows this. But, where in others may try to lord such a position over me he does not. He presses his soft lips to my neck and I can feel his warmth spread over me, though me. I begin to stiffen under his errant hands. But, this time it is not uncomfortable. This time I relish in it.

His fingers guide me and for a second time tonight I find myself gripping onto my own burning desire. Slow and gentle strokes turn feverish as liquid rapture begins to seep forth from me and spill in thick beads down my pulsing shaft. Pure ecstasy begins to pool in my stomach as he tightens my grip and rips the orgasm from me. I scream his name at the top of my lungs as shoot every drop of that joyous feeling over my hand and chest.

When I open my eyes again I am alone, empty and cold. I know that he wasn't really here to begin with. And yet I can't help but still feel slightly abandoned as I drift off to sleep.

When morning arrives I will float though the routine; coffee, shower, coffee, dress, coffee, eat and one last cup of coffee before I leave. I will find him waiting for me at the bus stop as always. He will smile at me and I will feel the familiar warmth begin to bubble up in me. We will prattle on about nothing, he will fix the buttons on my shirt and the day will pass as they always do. He will never know how much I love him and he will never feel the same. But, I still take joy in our days spent together knowing full and well that when the sun sets my beast will come for me once again and I will welcome him with open arms.

...

A/N: depending on how y'all feel about it I may make this a two shot with Craig's POV, so review and lemme know what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here it is, the much anticipated part 2 of my Creek dream escapade. just a note, I didn't picture Craig being quite as metaphorical about his wants and feelings so this should be a bit more straight forward. Actually, this chapter is easily the dirtiest thing I have written so far and its all thanks to my dear Courtanie who lended me her magic sex wand. (I know, I know its not Kyle ... I haven't finished that one yet!)**

**I don't own south park! :(**

...

I'm not sure how it all started, but I doubt there's any stopping it now. You see, I keep having these dreams that I can't seem to shake late at night as I lay in bed, their images tossing and turning in my mind only to be forever burned into the backside of my eyelids.

Picture it …

There's no lack of attractive women in Harbucks this afternoon. Quite a few catch my eye. The one in the green shirt, riding up and exposing that hint of tight midriff. The hippy-girl with the flowing skirt, ample cleavage pouring out her top. The brunette in tight jeans, leaning forward in her seat to expose her lace panties. Everywhere I look, there's something good to see.

It's a regular feast for eye candy.

But, then there's you. Shock of wild blond hair and a rumpled shirt that if I didn't know better I would say you slept in. I look at you and you look right back. Now when I say you look back, I don't mean in that startled twitchy way you normally do. No, this is a determined and hungry look.

At first, I'm a little embarrassed, but I still hold your gaze. I want you to know that I'm looking at you. You're eyes are sultry, and you give a small smile, then look back at the book you're reading. I don't think I have ever seen you this calm before.

You really set my pulse racing.

I get up and go back to the restroom. Am I getting up because I have to go, or because I know I was already getting excited just at the thought of you, and I should get on my feet so blood doesn't all go to one place? I'm not even entirely sure.

I get to the door of the restroom, and as I open it, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Firmly, it pushes me through the door, and you slam it locked behind you.

No words. You're on me, hard and fast, pushing me against the wall. Hands race down, unbuckle my belt. You grin, impishly, as you drop onto your knees and pull out my half hard cock and giving it a few rough strokes to bring me to full attention.

You dart out your perfect pick tongue and drag it up along the underside teasingly before pushing just the head of my already weeping dick into your warm mouth. The things you do with your tongue are wicked and I want to tell you to slow down. But, you've got me moaning and trying to find purchase on the wall to steady my shaking knees.

In one fluid motion you take my entire length into your sinful mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat as you begin to swallow around me. I have never gotten off so quickly, but seeing your face pressed into my pubes as you smile up at me around my dick seems to be enough to rip the orgasm from me.

This is when I normally wake up sticking to the sheets and gasping for air. I wish that there was some way for me to make these dreams a reality. But, it's not like I'll ever tell him about it. I don't want to pressure him into thinking he has to feel the same.

So, for now and forever I will just have to settle for my role as his best friend and pray that the dreams never end.

**...**

**A/N: So, what do you think? I am literally dieing to know!  
**


End file.
